


The Battle For Quel'denas

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Afina Drabbles, Gen, Sunguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Fire reigned down over the Suncaster’s, their stand upon the northern gate holding strong; the inferno was not enough to hold the darkness at bay but the smell of brimstone was enough to choke the Kaldorei - and choke they did. Huntresses leapt over the smog into the Sin’dorei regiments, although each did their best they fell one by one in soot and embers. Horns were sounded, and boulders whistled overhead. From them sprouted grotesque arms and legs, the very earth standing against the Sunguard forces. Trapped in the shadows of one of these colossal elementals, Magistrix Voidchaser had quite a lot on her plate. Defend herself, or others?‘Defend the Matriarch!’‘The ballista have fallen!’‘No one lives forever; DYING SUN FULFILL YOUR OATHS!’‘Recover Knight Commander Emberstar!’Afina chose the others.
Relationships: None
Collections: Afina Drabbles





	The Battle For Quel'denas

Fire reigned down over the Suncaster’s, their stand upon the northern gate holding strong; the inferno was not enough to hold the darkness at bay but the smell of brimstone was enough to choke the Kaldorei - and choke they did. Huntresses leapt over the smog into the Sin’dorei regiments, although each did their best they fell one by one in soot and embers. Horns were sounded, and boulders whistled overhead. From them sprouted grotesque arms and legs, the very earth standing against the Sunguard forces. Trapped in the shadows of one of these colossal elementals, Magistrix Voidchaser had quite a lot on her plate. Defend herself, or others?

‘Defend the Matriarch!’

‘The ballista have fallen!’

‘No one lives forever; DYING SUN FULFILL YOUR OATHS!’

‘Recover Knight Commander Emberstar!’

Afina chose the others.

Aching from the huntresses war sabers’ attacks, Afina was forced to stay in the range of the giant. Throwing off the charred corpse of the saber, she focused her efforts upon the squads of archers attempting to travel south. The crackling of fire roared in her ears, the rush of adrenaline pushing her onward. One, two, three, four, five, six - they fell in purple flame.

The fires only grew bolder as Corinth Cinderstorm joined Afina. Standing to Her friend’s side, the two shared a smirk as they returned the Kaldorei’s attack.

“I see you have my back,” Afina snarled between incantations. “Just like old times!”

“Indeed!” Corinth replied, a pyroblast in hand.

Sizzles and pops were her comfort. It was the bright light of being alive, the refusal of a flame to be snuffed out. The crackle of something other than fire turned Afina’s head however. That of wood splintering, that of bodies being pushed aside and broken.

With horrified, wide eyes Afina saw Dawnward Rockhoof and Lightward McCallun fall. The encroaching moon blotted out the light of the sun; engulfed in the dark the two faded into obscurity as Razorwind’s forces descended upon the vanquished eastern gate.

“Jonathan!” She turned around, trying to see them inside the dark. “Muroco?” Her heart skipped a beat, anxiety rising as an uncontrolled flame. Cold and empty her gut plummeted. They had disappeared before in other wars of flame, but this time would Muroco stand tall once again? Would Jonathan return?

Would she be able to face the boy’s poor father?

She knew she couldn’t burry another child.

“With me Afina,” Corinth pointed east; vengeance in her eyes. “Let’s head-“ Her sentence was cut short by a volley of arrows. Raining from above they pierced her armor and tore into her shoulder. Recovering, the Kaldorei pressed their attack upon the northern gate. Barely standing, Afina wobbled. She took a step towards Corinth then flew ten feet in the air and landed in some tents.

The boulder elemental shrugged, then went south leaving an open mouthed Corinth speechless. Rushing over to her friend, Corinth gingerly lifted Afina into her arms and began to splint her shoulder.

Dazed and stupid from the blow, Afina’s world dimmed. In the distance a glimpse of gold and orange could be seen; it broke over the hillside like the dawn. The sound of hawkstriders, of elves meeting the blades of men were all around her. Her friend’s shoulders slumped, a breath of relief exhaled; but try as she might to speak no words came out of Afina’s mouth.

“Rest my friend,” Corinth said. “You’ve earned it.”

Although Afina was lost to the world of unconsciousness, her slumber was not peaceful. Fitfully she turned and with a fever she murmured within Cinderstorm’s tent.

‘I failed them!’ It came quickly and repeatedly, the thought a barrage which cut deeper than any arrow, which stole more breath than any punch ever could. ‘I FAILED THEM!’

She failed them twenty years ago, her mother, father, and friends dying to the Scourge. Where was she? She was too far away then as she had been tonight.

She failed them in the cold expanses of Netherstorm, flinging a crystal into the Void instead of reaching for a hand. Forsaking her humanity she had a soul gem but no longer a soul. She had followed her orders but not her heart.

She failed him on the Isle of Thunder, her first apprentice’s body still in her arms, the words “Min’da” the last to leave his lips. ‘He was only a child,’ she wailed.

She failed Angelarria in Northrend, the poor priestess dragged away by the Scourge forces. The woman who returned was still her friend, but there was a damage done which would be lasting. A trauma which would haunt the San’layn for life.

She failed her sister in Silvermoon, a second time at that. Tears welled in Amet’s eyes as the Quel’dorei shook her head in disbelief. “I’m your sister! Your own flesh and blood! You choose the Horde, people you don’t even know, over me?”

“Amet,” she had pleaded; “I have sworn my life!”

“Well then your life shall be without me!”

She had failed.

She had failed.

She had failed.

The cold vacancy grew inside her chest, ever expanding as her breath was stolen. Hands clenching, her eyes scrunched close.

'You let them down - Jonathan, Lyrenn, Muroco. What is the use,’ she screamed at herself, 'of power if you do not use it?’ Guilt was all she felt, and gasping for air her eyes parted. The world returned slowly in a mesh of murky color.

It couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes past the battle, the sound of the Regent Lord’s troops mulling about outside evidence enough. “Nice to see you’re back among the lands of the living;” Corinth’s voice came from the other side of the tent. Holding a bottle and bandages in hand, she sat beside Afina. “How are you feeling?”

“Cor,” she rasped. ‘Pitiful, have I truly wasted away and become this weak?’ The shape of Fury lit the area, but Afina had nothing to offer in this firelight. “You did have my back; you are a good friend Corinth.”

Uncorking the bottle, Corinth dipped some of the bandages inside. She scooted closer on the cot, looking towards Afina’s shoulder with hesitance. “Well,” she sighed, “brace yourself because this is going to numb the pain but hurt like fel.” Pressing the cloth to Afina’s shoulder, it was only then the Magistrix even noticed the arrow was still in there.

Afina’s brow scrunched into a tight furrow as the antiseptic went to work, pulled from her drowsy, half-alive state. Gritting her teeth, she counted to make the seconds pass. It had always worked before. One, two, three, four - hours till dawn which they had fought. As the antiseptic numbed her shoulder to the pain, she was left to the situation at hand. Attempting to sit up, Afina reached her left hand out to Corinth’s right. “Corinth,” she pleaded, words spoken with such a pitiful haste they were breathless; “did they make it? Lyrenn, Muroco, Jonathan?” Oh Stars above if they had not - she could not think, she could not bear it. Too slow, too far away, and too powerless to help. “Do you know?”

Putting the potion away after sealing it with the cork, Corinth turned her gaze back to Afina. Seeing her expression, the Blood Mage grabbed hold of the arrow once more, her other hand coming to rest on Afina’s sternum to keep her still. Once Afina sat up and took hold of her hand, the Blood Mage loosened her grip on the arrow briefly. “They did. The Alliance fled when the Regent Lord’s army arrived. The others are tending to them.” She assured before finding her grip on the arrow again. As the other started to speak again was the moment that she pulled the arrow out.

The Magistrix was spared not a second of reprieve; taking the arrow in hand Corinth’s mighty yank took dislodged it in one go. Although numbed, the Magistrix could not stop a gasp from escaping her as the arrow was freed. Struggling for breath, Afina looked towards the shoulder to see if blood was spilled - but at least she still had blood to spill. The grim thought came and went. Righting herself, Afina took in a deep breath before letting it go. “If that is so;” she said, “then we may yet win the day.” Still, Afina brought her good left hand to her head. The burn scars upon it, the shape of Inas'thas’ hand, still stood out as plain as day. 'Would you have gone quietly into the night as he did, if your friends did not rescue you?’ “How are our forces?”

Corinth’s ears flickered at the gasp, and delivered a single comforting pat to Afina’s good shoulder. Holding the arrow up to Fury’s light, she examined the tip to make sure there was no signs of poison on it. One could never be too safe when dealing with vengeful elves. After finishing her examination, she turned the arrow to ash and scattered it on the floor of her tent. Rolling her wrists again, she turned back to Afina. “Indeed we may.” She replied, her gaze turning towards the burn scars that marred the Nethermancer’s hand. “Better with the Regent Lord’s army bolstering ours. More importantly, how are you feeling?” She rasped out in question.

Looking up towards Corinth, Afina shook her head ruefully. “You’ve done amazing, ” reaching for the bandages, she continued. “The Kaldorei huntresses offered us no reprieve, but from fire they did shy from. We had plenty.” Still, there was a sadness to her. “I don’t feel however, that I had everyone else’s back as I should have. There is this guilt within me, a clawing cold which I push back against each day - but always it finds a way back in.” Looking towards the flap of the tent, Afina’s voice hushed to a whisper. “My physical pains - to which I have many, are nothing compared to what is wracking my mind. We are so close to the Sunwell, and as you know, I must limit myself.” Taking in a breath, she paused. Looking up to Corinth, the arrow which had taken her down not more than dust and ashes.

Like she may one day be if found out. Guilty. Always guilty. “But if I continue to do so, I might not be of use.”

Corinth could only offer a shrug in response. “I did what was required of me. Of all of us. That, and we were quite fortunate to cross paths on the battlefield and hold out.” She added before snorting faintly at the fire comment. “We certainly did.” Arcing a brow behind her helmet at air that enveloped her companion, she patiently listened to their words before shaking her head. “You and everyone else performed beyond expectation. I recall you and many others raining fire and brimstone upon our foes. A feat that I would have assisted in had my attention not been focused on the Demon Hunter in our ranks.” Following their gaze towards the flap, her marred ears flickered at the whisper. Returning her attention to her companion, she moved to stand next to her. “Are you implying that you are of no use to our forces unless you choose to unleash your full potential on our foes?”

“I simply wish that I was doing more. It’s within me, that I am capable of more; I can weave portals into existence which cross worlds, I can take in a breath and with that very exhale bring fires of rumination upon our own.” She shook her head. "I simply wish that I was doing more. It’s within me, that I am capable of these feats.” The words of Caelinda came to her. "I can shield people; emotionally, spiritually, mentally, physically. With my own life if needed! I would give my existence away happily if it meant others may live.” She thought back to Gronnash and the healing he also bestowed upon her. A slap in the face from reality, the visions of the past and ghosts of the dead. “I have lost too many, and I often don’t think I could bear to lose another.” Her eyes fell downcast, the bandages in Corinth’s hands akin to the ones she had used to close the wounds of Sunfury back in Netherstorm. Where they had died before dawn shone over the horizon, where they went silently into the night. Surrounded. “If only just for this one fight, ” she whispered. “Do you think I should use it again?”

Undoing the straps that held her helmet in place, Corinth listened to Afina’s response. Removing it and shaking her golden hair free, she set it off to the side, her marred visage bearing down on the Nethermancer as she listened intently to their words and desire to do more with their powers. Admittedly, she shared their desire to some extent. In fact, she could hear that voice beckoning her again. Ignoring it, she lets out a short sigh. “I do not know Afina. That is a question for you to decide. Not me or anyone else. There’s only so much that each and every single one of us can do.” She explained. “But, if that’s what you believe to be the right course of action for yourself and for everyone then I will not stop you. Again, it’s your decision. Not mine.”

“You are a good friend Corinth, ” Afina’s eyes did not leave her friend’s face, but they did not look upon her with pity. Both had been through too much, and both would live through more. 'I will make it so we may live through more.’ That was a promise, and Afina lived by her oaths. “I have done too much running this past year. Letters were sent to my sister, all unanswered. I met the Alliance each time their scouting parties entered our domain - and although I did all I could to reason with them we still were forced to come to blows. These flames of war run deeper though, and like a phoenix we must rise from these pained ashes time and time again. There is never a respite. I ran to Outland to escape the pains of Azeroth, and when forced back into this life I was not the woman you know today. I was a quiet thing, believing I deserved no love and that I deserved to die. Some nights, I still do. I hold the hope which has grown in me over these past five years close - for it is all that shields me from the Void those nights. The friends that I have made, the apprentices I have taught, the memories I have kept embolden me to live; to believe I am worthy of living.” Taking in a deep breath of air, Afina reached for the answer. It had eluded her for so long. “I have lived for the people of Quel’thalas. Because of you, Leone, Caelinda, Angelarria, Kostalan, Avari, Jonathan, Razail, Moranai, Zyra'lith - and all too many more. But I have never chosen to live for myself. I want to defend them all. To do so, I must live. If I want to live I need to not fall to the Void. I have avoided the Void for two years, letting it feast upon my soul and body instead of letting it feast upon this world.” Afina placed a hand over her heart, which beat too fast and sunk too often. "And yet, I feel I must use it if I wish to defend those I love today.”

Corinth’s gaze stayed on Afina, never breaking away. Not even to regard the noises coming from outside the tent. The Call to Arms and the sound of troops readying themselves for the next assault on the Sunwell. “You may be giving me more credit than I deserve Afina.” She snorted faintly at her own words. Returning her attention to the Nethermancer’s words, she felt a chord being struck within her at the mention of disappearing into Outland. Holding back those memories and her disgust for herself at the time, she nodded again and continued to give her utmost attention to the Magistrix’s story. “Then live Voidchaser. Live not just for others but for yourself. Remind the void that you are not a force to be reckoned with.”

Afina’s lips were tugged into a tired smile, weighted down by the sheer gravity of the situation. “I will;” there was a resoluteness inside of her now. “I am not it, and it is not I. My freedom is something I value too much to lose, and I will sooner die than give in to the Void. It seeks to take from me what is myself in exchange to for power if it cannot have this world. However, I won’t trade what I cannot afford. I will stay far enough from the Sunwell tomorrow, I will shadow our forces as needed. In the shadow of the sun I shall shield those I love from harm’s way - for when we meet death we must face it with an equal venom as it shows to us. We must refuse it.” The sounds of the camp mustering grew, and Afina reached a hand out towards Corinth. “I will not fall today; I will stand beside you, and our allies. The dark shall be your ally, the shroud which keeps you from harm.”

Corinth offered a small smile in return to Afina. Noting the resolute air that surrounded them, she simply nodded at their words as they spoke again, her marred ears flickering slightly at the activity happening outside of the tent. “Not today indeed.” Seeing Afina’s hand reaching for hers, she held hers out. “Make them fear the dark Afina. Make them regret casting Elune’s shadow over our lands.”

As Corinth reached out a hand to Afina, the Magistrix took it within her own and moved to stand. Once there, she enveloped Corinth in as much of a hug as she could manage. “Even the darkest nights will end my friend. Just you wait, for the sun will rise. We will smile again, we will laugh again. I will spend time with you, Leone, your children, and pets again. I shall teach Son, Razail, Jonathan, and many more new spells. We shall sing and dance with Caelinda, and although we’re cold now this land will be warm once more.” Letting Corinth go, Afina’s dark eyes once more had a twinkle of hope to them. A little light not yet snuffed out. Enkindled. “The darkness does not become me, for I will venture out there willingly. And if I go too far, ” she paused. “I know there are people who will stop me.”

“Now, let’s get these bandages on and get out there! The Archon and Regent Lord are waiting!”

A special thanks to @charredelf for the RP which inspired this story, which I hope to be a culmination of the last year’s events.  
Also special nods to: @jon-mccallun , @muroco (don’t know your tumblr), @afallowmoon , @rambleverse , @thisnameistakenpleasetryanother , @caelindadewfall , @razxion , and @ everyone else who has RP’d with me over the last year and a half in @thesunguardmg .


End file.
